Brace yourself!
by KrispyKiwii
Summary: Sheila is running, her heart is beating, and her legs are about to give in. she needs to find a place to hide! her braces is bothering her, but all the dentists are dead. She can hear groaning from behind her. Can Sheila save the new future from the Zombie apocalypse? She has to, or else, she is doomed...


Chapter 1 - The future

Sheila ran.  
She ran as fast as she could.  
Down the streets of what had once been a lovely city.

Now there was only metal pieces and broken buildings everywhere.

Her heart beat so fast.  
Behind her she could hear them, moaning and growling.

"Brains"

Sheila turned her head.  
The Zombies weren't far behind her.  
"Woah, these zombies are fast" She thought to herself as she ran.

The year was 4033.  
A dark, scary and dangerous future.  
Zombies and monsters had taken over the world after the big war of aliens and humans back in 4000.

Sheila ran into a broken building and hid behind a desk.

"Man whats up with these zombies, can't they just leave me alone" She mumbled.

The zombies walked past the building.

Sheila peeked carefully up from behind the desk.

"Phew" She let out a relieved sigh.

Sheila was 18 years old.  
She had brown long hair, and was wearing a hoodie, baggy jeans and a colourful hat.  
She also wore big, black hipster glasses and had braces.

"I gotta get to Kristina, she has just what I need"

She got up from behind the desk, took a quick look to see if there was any tools she could use as a weapon, before she ran off.

After some hours she finally arrived at Kristina's place.

Kristina was a girl with lots of humor and a colourfull personality.  
She was wearing a green cat hat, big hipster glasses, a dark blue hoodie and jeans.  
Somewhat she looked like Sheila.

Kristina was a smart kid and after the war she had opened up a shop selling all kinds of stuff she had stolen or found from different dimensions.

"Sheilie! So nice to see ya, what can I get cha?" Kristina asked jolly.  
Sheilie was Kristina's nickname for Sheila.

She had this weird, country like accent.

Sheila smiled.

"Got anything for me for this month?" Sheila asked.

Kristina help up a green bag.

"Here ya go, this is just for you, on the house" Kristina smiled.

Sheila was such a close friend she always got a little extra and sometimes she would even get things for free.  
The reason for that was a secret between her and Kristina.

Sheila opened the bag.  
It contained water, candy, some fresh donuts, a knife and a crowbar.

Sheila smiled.

"Thanks this will do just fine"

Kristina giggled.  
"Here take these" Kristina handed her a little plastic bag filled with bottlecaps.

Sheila looked shocked.

"W-where did you get these!?" she asked serious.

Kristina winked.

"Let's just say I know some places" she replied.

Bottlecaps were used as money these days.

Helene hugged Kristina before she ran off.

Sheila was going to another dimension, were a lot of her friends were living.

She held a scissor up in the air.

And with a snip she opened a rift in the air and jumped in.

Chapter 2 - Dimension 62

Dimension 62.  
A very safe dimension, safe from the zombies and monsters that is.  
Most living creature lived in this forest.  
Most of this dimension was just a dark and black forest with not much water, nore food.

Helene could walk more calmly here.

She climbed up in a tree and looked out on the forest.

A little further in the distance she could see smoke from a fire.

"So there you are" She said to herself.

She jumped down from the tree and started walking.

When she arrived, she saw a little campfire and around it sat some of her good friends.

Three girls named Rina, Max and Jackie,

Rina was 18, Max 19 and Jackie was 17.

"Girls!" Sheila ran over to them waving her hand.

The girls looked up.

"Sheila!" they yelled.

Sheila sat down beside them, hugging all three of them.

"Long time no see, were have you been?" Max asked with a smile.

Sheila told them she had been running around, jumping from different dimension in hopes of finding some place were people could start a new life.

The three girls looked at each other.

"Here, have these!" Sheila shared her donuts, which Kristina had given her.

The girls smiled.

"Woah, were did you get these?" Jackie asked with her mouth filled.

Helene giggled.

"Only the craziest girl around" She replied with a smirk.

The girls laughed.

"Kiwii's shop right?" Max asked.

Sheila nodded.

Kiwii was a nickname many of Kristina's costumers used as a code name so that the enemies wouldn't find out who she really were and take the goods.

After talking, eating and a lot of laughter the three girls had to be going.

"We'll be leaving demension 62 for a while" Rina said.

Sheila looked suprised.

"Why would you do that, isn't it safer to stay here?" she asked confused.

Rina explained that they had heared rumours of a demension that were suppose to be some kind of jungle.

A jungle is filled with animals, and there for all kinds of food and fruits, the girls explained.

Sheila thought for a second.

"Thats true, but try not to be poisoned" She replied.

The girls cut a rift and jumped in.

Sheila looked as the rift closed behind them.

"I sure hope they know what their doing" she thought to herself.

She started walking.

She wanted to relax some more before she headed back into the crazy world filled with god knows what.

Sheila stuck her finger inside her mouth.

"Darn these brace, i've got pieces of donuts stuck in my teeth and braces!" She said irritated.

It wasn't easy living in a zombie apocalypse with braces, cause there were no one who could take them off.

And she didn't really have a toothbrush either, which made it difficult and gross to live with braces.

"I hope Kristina gets a hold of a toothbrush soon" She sighed.

Chapter 3 - The elder tree

Sheila had been walking around in the forest for some hours now.

So far she had only seen dead animals and bones laying around.

The only cool thig she found was a rusty old coin.

Suddenly she heared a dark voice comming from the other end of the forest.

She started running towards the voice.

After running through some branches and stumbling over sticks and stones she arrived on the other side of the forest.

Sheila couldn't believe her eyes.

Infront of her stood a black, large and very old three.

"H-help!" it groaned.

Sheila ran over to it.

"Whats the matter" She asked.

The three looked at her.

"Thank god you're here, you wouldn't happen to have some water would you?" The old three asked.

Sheila took out the water bottle she had gotten from Kristina.

The three smiled and his old eyes lit up.

"Oh please, could I perhaps have some of your water, I'm so very thirsthy" the old three asked.

Sheila poured some water near the roots of the old three.

"Oh thank you kid person" The three said.

Sheila smiled.

"No problem"

The three told her that as a reward for her kindness she would be granted one wish.

Sheila looked at the old three.

"What.." she asked confused.

The three laughed, and explained he was the elder three of a city that once existed right here in this forest.

Sheila shook her head.

She was having a little hard time believe this.

The three saw that Sheila was confused.

"Here, take a look at this" the three said.

He pointed one of his branches towards a dead flower and with a zap the flower bloomed into a beautiful red rose.

Sheila stared at the flower with her mouth wide open.

The three laughed again.

"Now do you believe me?" he asked.

"Yes sir!" Sheila replied.

The three asked once again if she would like a wish granted, she could have any wish, exept for death.

Sheila thought for a minute.

"I have it!" She said.

"I wish my braces were gone!"

The three looked at her.

"Thats it?" he asked suprised.

Sheila nodded.

"What no food, money or new clothes?" the three continued.

Sheila shook her head again.

"No thanks, I just want my dumb brances to be gone" she replied with smile.

The three looked at the young girl.

"Okei if thats what you really want" he said.

And then with another zap her brances were gone.

Sheila couldn't help feeling her teeth.

"Oh my stars, this is wonderfull!" She said eagerly.

The three smiled back at her.

Finally she could eat things with out having it stuck to her braces.

Sheila felt good, and for once she felt more clean.

"Well thank you so much, but I better be goin now" Sheila said.

The three waved his branches after her as she jumped into another rift.

"Be carefull" He yelled after her, before she dissapeared.

Chapter 4 - Zombies

Sheila looked around.  
She was standing in another city, but this city was just as broken and filthy as her home town.

"My what a place" She mumbled.

She looked around for things that could come in handy.

She found an old baseball bat lying near a dumpster.

She picked it up and stuck it inside her backpack.

Suddenly she heared a sound comming from behind a corner.

Sheila ran behind some dumpsters.

Zombies!

A whole lot of Zombies came walking by.  
"What on earth?!" Sheila mumbled.

"Brains" the zombies groaned.

Sheila peeked up from behind the dumpsters.

"Must. Find. Food." one of the zombies said.

The zombies continues to walk slowly by.

Sheila stood up and snuck away.

She ran behind a corner.

"Dumb zombies" she giggled.

She turned around and walked straight into another zombie.

Sheila looked up.

"Oh fu** me" She said with a sigh.

"Brains" the zombie groaned.

"Yeah, yeah I know" Sheila answered.

She took out her baseball bat and hit the zombie in the head.

Blood and brain came gushing out.

"urgh that is discusting" Sheila said to herself.

The zombie fell dead.

A zombies weaknes was its head.

Sheila continues to walk.

When she suddenly heared a voice from behind.

"Sheili"

Sheila turned around, she knew that voice!

Behind her Kristina came running towards her.

"Kristina!" Sheila smiled.

"What on earth are ya doin here?" Kristina asked.

Sheila explained what had happened to her back in dimension 62, and about her braces being gone, and now she were just wandering around.

Kristina stared at her teeth.

"Their so beautiful, can I touch em?" She asked with big eyes.

Sheila stared at Kristina.

"Kristina..." She said.

Kristina looked up.

"Yes?"

"You're weird" Sheila replied.

Kristina laughed.

both of them started walking together thru the city.

Kristina stopped at a broken building which one seemed to be a bank.

"Sheila, I wanna show you one of secret places, follow me!" Kristina ran into the building.

Sheila ran after.

Kristina took out a brick from the wall.

Inside there were hundreds, millions of bottlecaps!

Sheila rubbed her eyes.

"What in the world!?" She asked suprised.

Kristina laughed.

"Take as many as you need, no one is working, or using this old building anymore" Kristina replied.

Sheila took out her plastic bag allready filled with some bottlecaps.

She filled it to the brim then closed it.

"Kristina, do you know more of these hidden places" Sheila asked.

Kristina looked at Sheila with a serious look.

"I have over hundreds of secret places, but I won't be telling them, their for me to know about so that I can use it for people who need it"

Sheila looked at Kristina.

Suddenly Sheila kissed her cheek.

Kristina blushed.

"Will you tell me one more secret place" Sheila asked with a grin.

Kristina looked at Sheila.

"Fine but only one more" she replied.

She cut a rift open and jumped in.

Sheila followed.

Chapter 5 - Sweet suprise!

Kristina and Sheila fell.

"Kristina, what on earth!" Sheila screamed in fear.

"You really like to say that, don't you?" Kristina replied aas they fell fast to the ground.

"This is no time for jokes, we're going die!" Sheila replied.

Kristina pointed.

"Look down, we're about to land in that blown lake"

Sheila looked down, and Kristina was right, right under them a brown lake was floating by.

Splash!

Sheila took a deep breath as she came up from under neath the water.

"What on earth is this goey stuff?!" She asked.

Kristina swam to the shore.

"It's chocolate" She replied.

Sheila swam to the shore and dried herself.

She looked up.

There, infront of her.

A giant island, made out of candy!

"Haha, I must be dreaming" she laughed.

Kristina shook her head.

"No, this is my most secret place of all time, welcome to Candy Island, dimension number 69" she replied.

Sheila looked at Kristina.

"Really, dimension 69..?" She replied facepalming.

Kristina giggled.

"Hey I didn't choose this number, but I just call it Candy Island" she replied.

They started wandering inside the jungle of an island.

Everything was made of candy!

Sheila filled her backpack like there was no tomorrow!

"Easy Sheili, theres more sweets to go around ya know?" Kristina said.

Sheila blushed as she laughed.

Kristina grabbed a few donuts and then she cut a rift open.

"We're leaving already!?" Sheila asked dissapointed.

Kristina nodded.

"Yes, if we stay too long someone might find this place, and I cannot risk that"

They jumped into the rift and dissapeared.

Back in their hometown Kristina said goodbye to Sheila.

Sheila walked away on her own again.

Chapter 6 - the plan

Sheila felt her teeth again for the 10th tie this hours.

It was so weird, her mouth felt so much lighter, and her theeth didn't hurt as much.

But her teeth had to wait, a zombie herd was comming towards her!

Sheila took her baseball bat.

"Human, brains" the zombies groaned.

Sheila ran towards them!

"Take this you dumb zombies!" She yelled as she smashed every single one of them.

"I wonder if this zombie apocalypse will ever end" She said to herself.

She ran down the street.

At the end of the street a lot of zombies were gathered infront of a big stage.

"What on earth.." Sheila hid behind a corner.

A giant monster walked up on the stage.

The monster looked like a giant rat fused with a lion and a snake, it was horrible and out from its mouth dripped green slime.

Sheila covered her nose.

"Zombies!" The rat said.

"It is time, time to kill the rest of humans on this rotten planet!"

The zombies made a groaning sound, like they were cheering.

"Yes my citizens I, king rat have located the rest of the filthy humans, their hiding in dimension 62"

Sheila gasped!

"Thats were Rina, Max and Jackie is living" she thought.

"Now go!" the rat opened a rift.

"Kill those pesky humans"

Sheila jumped out from the corner.

"Not so fast!" She yelled.

The rat king turned around staring at Sheila.

"A-A human!" he yelled.

Sheila smiled as she took out her baseball bat.

"GET HER!" He yelled while pointing at her.

The zombies walked towards her with their arms stretched out.

"Human" They groaned.

Sheila shook her head as she ran towards them, smashing them with her bat.

"There is too many!" Sheila thought while trying to smash as many as she could.

"Don't worry, we're here!" A voice was heared.

Sheila turned her head to see Kristina and the other girls staanding there.

Each had their own weapon.

The girls ran towards the zombies, beating and smashing their heads.

The rat king didn't like it, he jumped out and started punch and waving his hands around.

"Not so fast fat boy" Kristina said.

She beat his head with her fryingpan.

The rat shook his head.

"Ouch, now I am pissed" She yelled angry.

Max, Sheila, Jackie everyone was doing their best, but the rat king was too strong.

In the end he manage to capture the five girls.

"Let us go!" Sheila yelled waving her legs around.

The rat king just laughed.

"Not a chance, you're comming with me to my kingdom!" he replied.

The rat opened a rift and jumped in.

Chapter 7 - King rats dimension

The girls were thrown in king rats prison.

The rat king locked their cage and walked away.

"Great! we're in prison, in a stinky castle owned own by a stinky rat" Max complained.

"Hush, or else he will hear you" Rina replied.

"Who? there is no one down here" Max answered.

Kristina looked at Sheila.

Sheila nodded.

Kristina took out a hairpin and picked the lock open.

"Lets go girls" She said.

The three girls stared at Kristina and Sheila.

Sheila laughed.

"its like they've never been to prison before"

Kristina and Sheila giggled as they ran up the stairs.

The three girls running after them blushing.

At the top of the stairs the girls could hear king rat having a speech outside.

"Girls, we have to do something" Jackie said.

The others agreed.

They carefully made their ay to an old window and peeked outside.

There, outside, millions of zombies and monsters were gathered and king rat were standing on a tall stage speaking.

"We're so doomed" Max said.

Sheila thought for a minute.

"Girls, we have two choices, stand here and do nothing, or we could just get out there and kick some zombie butt!"

Kristina looked at Sheila.

"Sheili my lady I am with you on this one" She replied with a wink.

Rina took out her sword.

"lets kick some Zombie butt, girls this will be the most intense battle we've ever had"

Chapter 8 - Final battle

Brains, blood, pieces of dead body parts.

The grounds were covered.  
In the distance Sheila could hear king rat yell at the zombies.

She had lost a lot of blood.  
Kristina and Rina didn't look so good either.

They had been fighting for over an hour now.  
Max had been killed by a zombie and Jackie had been killed by king rat when she tried to stab his heart.

Kristina tried to stand up.

"W-we have to try" She said.

Sheila shook her head.

"Its over, we tried" She replied.

Kristina took her weapon, took a deep breath and ran with her last strenght towards some zombies.

"Kristina, no!" Sheila yelled but she were too late.

Kristina turned her head, blood dripping from her mouth.

"Stay weird okei?" her eyes closed.

Sheila teared up.

Her bestfriend was dead.

All because of this stupid war which had lasted for over 30 years!

She stood up.

She summoned all her strenght.  
grabbed Rina's sword and walked.  
She walked by the zombies like they weren't even there.

The zombies looked confused at each other.

Sheila hardly got mad, but this time she was angry.

King rat laughed in her face.

"Little human you lost, everyone's gone" He said.

Sheila just stood there, with her sword in her hand, covered in blood and sweat.

"Pitty about your friend, though she was nothing but a pathetic little bra-"

king rat didn't get to finish his sentence before Sheila's sword was burried deep into his flesh.

Blood dripping out.

King rat gave a horrible groan as he fell dead to the ground.

Sheila turned around.

Rina looked at her with exhausted eyes.

"From now on I will be the new leader, I am Queen Sheila!" She said with a royal voice.

The zombies bowed down.

Sheila looked out at the landscape.

She was surrounded by death, blood and tears.

She picked up Kristina's bag and took out a donut.

"This is to all the people who were lost, may you all rest in peace!"

"Rest in peace" the zombies and Rina said all at once.

Sheila took a bite of the donut.  
It was filled with rainbow coloured filling.

A tear fell from her right eye.

Rest in peace.


End file.
